The New Girl
by Sibuna4evs
Summary: A mystery girl walks into town. How? Well, why don't you ask her? (Takes place at Season 1 around episode 18, If you don't remember its before Emma decided to fight for Henry)
1. Chapter 1

Henry was at school when Mary-Margaret said that they were having a new student, and that certainly caught Henry's attention. "Come in dear don't be shy," Mary-Margaret said motioning in the direction of the door. Henry sat up as a blonde girl stepped into the room wearing a turquoise shirt and jeans with a jacket just like Emma's only turquoise. "I'm not shy. Just curious…" Said the mystery girl while looking at Henry. "Do I know you… Henry?" The girl said a little hidden suspicion that only Henry could pick up in her voice. "How do you know my name?" He questioned. "Who are you and how did you get to Storybrooke?" Henry had so many questions firing through his head, and like the mad hatter on a sugar rush he just wanted to scream them all out at once. "I got here the same way your mother did." She said. "You're not from here are you?" Henry wanted answers. "That depends… is anyone?" The girl was too clever for Henry so he decided to be quiet.

"Umm, how do you know Henry?" Mary-Margaret finally broke the mystifying silence. "I know him but he doesn't know me," she said with a smirk. "Okay class this is…" Mary-Margaret trailed off not knowing the girl's name. "Heidi," The girl answered to Mary-Margaret's questioning gaze. "Well Heidi since YOU know him you can sit next to Henry and he will show you around the school," Mary-Margaret exclaimed emphasizing the "YOU." "Yes mam," Heidi said looking down and walking towards the empty seat next to Henry, but before she could sit Mary-Margaret, looking at some papers, cleared her throat and said "Umm, Heidi do you have a last name because your records don't mention anything and you have no emergency contact or any previous records at all for a matter-of-fact. Henry's right who are you?" Heidi looked out the window before turning back to Mary-Margaret and said, "wouldn't you like to know."

Heidi sat down and an extremely confused teacher continued with her lessons for the class. As the bell rang everyone left but Mary-Margaret asked Heidi to hang back and talk to her, eat lunch in her room. Heidi reluctantly stayed but she had grabbed Henry's arm and said strongly, "I'll stay but Henry stays with me. Afterall, he is my tour guide and I would be lost without him. Especially if you decided to let me go to the cafeteria at some point." "You are very persuasive," observed Mary-Margaret as she and Henry unpacked their lunch boxes and started eating.

"Heidi where's your lunch?" Henry asked. "I'm not not hungry," Heidi said looking down. "Growing girls have to eat. Here," Mary-Margaret said as she handed her a peach. "Thanks. How did you know I love peaches?" Heidi said. "Oh, you do? Most people around here hate them. I didn't think about it when I gave it to you, but I'm glad you like them," Mary-Margaret exclaimed with a bright, beaming smile. "You know, I think you're the only one besides me, Emma, and Mary-Margaret who likes them. And I used to think it was a family thing," a secretly confused Henry stated eating a peach. "Who says you were wrong?" Heidi questioned confidently causing Mary-Margaret to spit out her drink. "What are you two talking about?" Mary-Margaret asked almost worried as Heidi and Henry just stared each other down. "Okay, you two have been talking weirdly and been questioning each other the whole time since you've met saying strange things like you're speaking your own language and I demand to know what's going on," Mary-Margaret sternly commanded waiting in silence until Heidi spoke. "You have let go of your childhood Ms. Blanchard, for the language we speak is foreign to no one. It is the language of imagination and belief. Not many adults hang on to it even though they never lost it." Mary-Margaret had a blank expression on her face and just watched the two almost slightly similar children stare at each other then said, "You know, you're smart but very confusing." "Thank you," Heidi commented with a hint of pride and sarcasm lingering in her tone. "Now to answer my question," Henry stated, " who are you?" Heidi was quiet for a moment contemplating whether to tell the truth or not until she finally spoke up, "I'm Heidi, Heidi Swan…"


	2. Chapter 2

"...And from what I know you're Henry Swan or at least you wish you were." "H-Heidi Swan as in E-Emma Swan?" Mary-Margaret asked quite frightened. "No. Heidi Swan as in the granddaughter of Snow White and Prince Charming," Heidi said sounding rather serious. "Ahabu-bu-ugh, what is going on?" Mary-Margaret asked not knowing what to say. "Look Grandma, I gotta go find my mom that doesn't remember I exist so bye." And with that Heidi left. Henry and Mary-Margaret just stared at each other confused and amazed at the same time.

Emma is sitting in Granny's reading the paper and Heidi walks in then sits down in front of her without any acknowledgement. Ruby comes over to Emma and asks, "Well who is this Emma?" "Oh, I don't know. Who are you?" Emma says clearly extremely confused. "Well I guess a lot of pain and the setting being jail you forget quite a lot don't you?" Heidi questioned with a smirk. Emma shocked and taken back replied, "I'm sorry what?" Holding out a hand for Emma to shake Heidi responded, " I'm Heidi, Heidi Swan." "You have a daughter?" Ruby asked obviously interested in the girl sitting in front of her, and wanting to know so much more with unending shock and excitement in her voice. " I don't remember having one and I think I would remember that," Emma stated. "Oh yes your dear beloved son and my twin brother. Being in so much pain, being stuck in a jail cell, and being so young to give birth you only remember one of us before you blacked out delivering your second child. A very messy scene I might add, and I'm cursed with it because its my life and I can't change that. But one life that can be changed is everyone's in Storybrooke. So do what I told my teacher!" Heidi said not going to give up on Emma believing. " Twins, twins, bu-wha-no-," Emma stuttered before collapsing.

Emma woke up in the hospital with a girl standing over her."Heidi?" Emma was still a little in shock after what she was told by the little girl that she somehow knew. Heidi stuttered out, "Y-yes M-m-mom." Heidi had obviously been crying. "Heidi, why are you crying and what happened? The last thing I remember you said you were my daughter." Emma, the confused, nearly started shouting out some of the questions that were racing through her mind. "I-I d-don't know," Heidi choked out. "All I know is that I came here to find my mom, my brother, my grandparents, and save the fairy tales with my family. "Oh, I must be hallucinating." Replied Emma.

"Henry," mumbled Heidi barely audible. "What-" Before Emma could finish Henry and Regina busted through the door. Heidi hugged Henry tight as if he would disappear at any second. Henry, to his surprise, found himself hugging her back with the same force. "Who is this?" Asked Regina pointing to Heidi. "Umm…" Trailed Emma unsure of how to answer. "Hello Regina, so "lovely" to meet you your majesty," Heidi stated sarcastically. "I'm sorry, your majesty?" Asked Regina with a slight laugh. "Yes my queen. Allow me to introduce my self, I am Heidi." Answered the clever blonde. "Heidi who? I know everyone in this town and I have certainly never met you before," Regina commented. "That's because she's not from here," Henry chimed into the circle of confusion. He continued as Regina's question and confusion grew, "Still can't connect the dots? Well, I'll give you one last clue. This is Heidi." "I know but who is Heidi?" Regina inquired. "Let me finish," continued Henry. "This is Heidi, Heidi Swan."


End file.
